nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Nano/Louisss/Lewisss
Nano is an insignificant former but also somehow current Mount & Blade Warband Napoleonic wars player known for his melee "ability" in which he carries a frying pan around in linebattles just in case the squad want a cheeky fry up. He is currently participating in NWWC 2017 and is the captain of Team Iceland, GB, France, Germany, New Zealand, Gibraltar and Pluto. He completely outclasses LeBrave in every way. Early life Born in Chester Zoo during the dystopian civil unity conflicts, Nano had a rough childhood as it was reported he had as many as 235 dads. He found himself bound by ambition to one day repay all of his dads through his performance on the hit MMORPG Mount & Blade Warband Napoleonic Wars DLC. Nano was raised as a strict orthodox space elk, his starsign is Myspace & he was educated solely at the fictitious Greendale Community College from the 2009 TV series "Community". While at Greendale, Nano was a volunteer at JackieChan's bayonet emporium, a student-run lemonade stand known for it's omelettes. He also spent time as a disc jockey under the name "DJ Stupid Cunt" at Herishey's Kisses 103.4 FM, the campus radio station. During his early years he had a cat named Catty McCatface who made frequent appearances alongside Nano when he was on air. 42nd Reggo of Lego (2079) Nano started out his career in the 42nd Reggo of Lego after having an advertisement napkin posted through his cyberletterbox, alongside this napkin he also received 94 new takeaway menus. The napkin stated that he had been specially selected for a trial with the 42nd, all he needed to do was wire some funds to a prince in Nigeria and then they would be in touch. 5 months later Nano was kidnapped but managed to escape - this is irrelevant however as Nano was scammed and the 42nd Reggo of Lego doesn't exist. Chief editor Jim "Big Jim" Jimson's official statement on the matter was "Nano is absolute tosspot, this is actually like the 5th time he has been kidnapped this year, I've now added a more secure cat-flap to his council flat to deter any future kidnappings." 93e Regimenté de footé (2080) On the 1 year anniversary of his attempted kidnapping, Nano set foot in the local Subway to apply for part-time job. He quickly became known for his similiar appearance to Subway's mascot Jared. After his manager saw his potential he decided to give him a coupon that would get him a Subway sandwich for £1 - however it was only redeemable if Nano could pass the ice bucket challenge of the Chadman legacy. It was at that point Nano knew his life was about to change. The ice bucket challenge of the Chadman legacy is known for it's grueling tests of strength, endurance and intelligence, it wasn't to be taken lightly. Nano knew he had to train, he knew he needed help. After fulfilling his daily intake of Wotsits, Nano clocked out of work and began his journey to find the master sensei, Lamehorse. He also joined the 93e and then left it immediately when he discovered you weren't allowed to eat Wotsits during linebattles. 91st & Brief hiatus (2080-2081) Nano joined the 91st regiment de regimené on the 4th of Decembuary and was met with racial slurs, outdated memes and an overwhelming smell of body odor. Nano felt like he was finally home. Unfortunately 3 weeks later the regiment disbanded due to Tavington receiving a better career offer from Marks & Spencer. After his 3 day campaign to have Wotsit-eating recognised as an Olympic sport failed, Nano fell into a deep depression and it is thought that during a 2 week period he ate as many as 18,000 wotsits. He was found in his council flat in a deep coma and was admitted to hospital where he received numerous visits from Kevin Spacey who was quoting in saying "This brave, poor soul is trying to make the world a better place through the power of wotsits and if you sheeple can't see it then I'll be seeing you all on the forums." Nano officially regained consciousness on the 73rd of Rocktober 2081. 84 frozen peas (2082-2085) Nano submitted his application to the 84 frozen peas via smoke signal in the post on the 18th Juneuary 2082. News of this took the media by storm with Buzzfeed+ stating that "this is a shocking revelation and obviously another reason to hate white males." The 84 frozen peas was under control of a man named Aldemar who grew a liking to Nano due to his simplistic nature and ability to follow orders. Over the next couple of months Nano rose through the ranks and won an internal tournament to achieve the rank of Babysitter. This rank is a great honour that very few have achieved and Nano wore the nappy with pride. more to come